censorship_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/Cupid's Chokehold (Parody)
(angels:) Cupid's Chokehold/ Gym Class Heroes/ ft Patrick Stump/ A parody Take a look at my girlfriend/ She's one of the 10 I got/ Not much of a girlfriend/ But I got nine left so ehh! It's been some time since we last spoke/ This is gonna sound like a bad joke/ But I think girl I want to break up/ If you get mad I will just pack up And I know it sounds so old/ But I really want to break up/ And I'm afraid I don't have feels/ For you anymore, deal? I mean you never cook me pancakes/ You don't give a f*** when my tummy aches/ If we don't break up then I don't know what to do Girl, we ain't got secret handshakes/ That's one thing I just really hate/ I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun/ I'd get so much g****** sunburn I broke up with my girlfriend(s)/ Now I only got seven/ Not much of a number/ But I guess it's more than one (girl:) Wait, what did you just say Pat?/ (Oh, damn, Jess, what did I say?/ Who let you in the studio?) (*Travis Waves*) (Oh G******, Travis you fool) It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast/ But girl I'm finally thinkin' that we should break up/ We have twelve arguments every single month And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long/ But I promise it's me, not you/ That actually means it's you I hate the way you call my phone/ You know I'd rather be alone/ If we break up then I will just love you more It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home/ And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor/ I won't have five, not even four Cos I have a cheating girlfriend/ She's a s***, oh well my man,/ Travis could you help me please?/ Cupid just put me in Hell I mean look at what I said/ to one of them in my last song/ but then I love the other one though/ But one of them's gotta last long (Patrick's Song:) "She's got a smile that would make the most senile annoying old man bite his tongue. I'm not done. She's got eyes comparable to sunrise and it doesn't stop there. Man, I swear! She's got porcelain skin, of course, she's a 10 and now she's even got her own song but movin' on. She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard and we can be on the phone for three hours not sayin' one word and I would still cherish every moment and when I start to build my future she's the main component. Call it dumb, call it luck, call it love or whatever you call it but everywhere I go, I keep her picture in my wallet like..." I'll just flip a coin, Travis/ It's my best bet, you know, man./ And heads will be Alexandra/ Tails will be Jessica (Oh damn Jessica I gotta say,)/ (I gotta confess, I'm gay)/ (Jessica:) Oh yeah? Prove it, Patrick/ (I ain't doin' that s***!) (Alexandra, I love you)/ (Alexandra:) Why are you lying to Jess?/ (What?)/ You said you were gay to my best friend/ You'd think I'd never find out?! D******. (Now I don't have any girlfriends)/ (Travis:) But now you have a boyfriend... (*Creeper Waves*) Hey m9s, that was my parody of Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes and Patrick Stump about a p**** who is a playa. The part here: (Alexandra, I love you)/(Alexandra:) Why are you lying to Jess?/(What?)/You said you were gay to my best friend/You'd think I'd never find out?! D******. reminds me of an episode of Friends where Rachel doesn't know about the hug and roll technique that Ross tells Chandler. Chandler tries it on Janice and after she tells Rachel, Ross slaps Chandler on the head. (Ross:) Women talk. Category:Blog posts